kingdomheartsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img560.imageshack.us/img560/3923/roxasspringpicture.png Ciao io sono RoxasXIIILK o Roxas come vado anche. Io non sono un nuovo utente qui. Sono un utente dal Regno cuori Wiki americano. Mi è stato chiesto di aiutare con un problema di modello che esiste qui. Non parlo italiano. Sto usando un traduttore di questo post. Tuttavia devo dire che, se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per te, puoi chiedere a me here. Io lavoro con immagini e quant'altro e sono sempre aperto a prendere le richieste. Il mio lavoro è pubblicato here. Ancora una volta non esitate a chiedere a me di qualunque. Sono abbastanza informato circa la codifica, informazioni e un sacco di altre cose. A tutti coloro che leggere questo, avere un giorno di meraviglia. ~ Roxas. Benvenuto/Welkome! Welkome RoxasXIIILK! I'm Axel 8 a sysop. Thank you for your availability in our towards (sorry for many mistakes!). In future, if we will have problems, we will contact you! I hope you spend a great time here! Have a nice day!-- 19:42, mar 9, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 English and more Ehehe! Thanks for your opinion about my english! I know a lot of basic forms (form is the just word?) of the language but I want ask you for certainty: *For create the future form I must use: Will+the basic form of the verb that I want use? *And for create the present perfect I must use: Verb Have conjugated with the subject+past participle of the verb that I want use? Wow! I went to America three/four years ago and I found it really amazing! I visited a part of New York, saw the Libery Bell at Philadelphia, visited at Baltimore the Fort McHenry, saw Niagara Falls (really incredible! Nigara Falls was my favourite place that I visited!), I went to Canada an saw Toronto and, for last, Boston a great great city! It was wonderfoul alla of we liked it! Sometimes in Italy you can hear "In America food is bad!" I don't think so because when I was there, we went to Denny's restaurants and meat was really great! I like America and I want come back there for visiting other things (like Yellowstone park, Sanfrancisco and Burbank because there, there are the Walt Disney Sudios if I don't wrong. I'm a big fan of Disney!). I ask you, when you post a message, to post the translate text and the english text too, because in this way I can better understand your message. It's fantastic the image number 10 of your User page. Who is that boy?-- 17:59, mar 10, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. do you read comics? Hi RoxasXIIILK! I like understand languages too! Spanish is the language that resamble Italian; for example "Amigo" ("Friend" in spanish), "Amico" ("Friend" in italian) but some word have different meaning like "Hombre" ("Man" in spanish) "Ombre/Ombra" ("Shadows/Shadow" in italian). I study, over english and french, japaneese because I will became a screenwriter and a designer about comics and manga (I hope that Japan will clear the current situation). Thanks for the explanation about future!! For present perfect I mean: when you want talk about a situation that who is appen a lot of time ago, you "can't" use the simple past but another tense. If I can't explain well, you can use the translator and translate the word "Passato prossimo". The tense use in the phrase "I'am going to school now" we call Present Continius, maybe in America there are some differences compared to Great Britain... We really liked Boston!! It' a warm city compared to New York! New York is famous in the world for it's skyscreapers; they are impressively but they are a lot cold! Boston have got livleys colours houses and beautifoul landscape! Maybe I don't explayn well: I liked food in America =)!! It's in Italy who some people think "In America food is bad!" but they wrong! America is a mixed of cultures and fot this there are foods about all culutures in the world! I know that americans like Pizza and Pasta! Which foods do you have in America from Germany and France? I live in Reggio Emilia, a city near Bologna, and here there are three Mc Donald's. Sometimes my family and I go one of these fast foods because rolls and Hamburgers are great! Certainly we haven't to exaggerate and became fats eheh! I went to Disneyland Resort Paris when I was a child like you! My father and my mother went to America four time and in this travels they went also Walt Disney Word and Epcot Center. They told me than they were fantastic! If I have understand you are an active boy! For example you do a lot of sports? I like baseball, but here in Italy it isn't famous and few persons do it. Here is too famous football, and I'm not at one because also sports are interestings. I love comics! I like disney's comics (both italians and americans, especially PK (Paperinik New Adventures, invented in Italy)), Marvel comics (Captain America, Iron Man, Deadpool, Spiderman, X-Men, Wolwerin), DC Comics (only Batman) and now I'm reading the mangas about One Piece. (I buyed too Kingdom Hearts because I saw disney charachters!) For this wiki now I explayn to you the situation: On this wiki, when I registered, nobody worked here; after, during summer, me and Lexaeus 94 worked very hard for create new pages (from 200 to more 600 page in three moths). During this time other User went to help us but now from a lot of time all of them didn't work. Now is Master Xheanorth who work really hard. I write only one time a week because I have school and a lot of homework to do. I don't know which pages aren't create (because I played only KH and KHII). If you want help us I thank you for you help! It's better if you talk first with TheDekuLink.-- 17:25, mar 13, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Welcome on the Wiki I actually had to read the english part because the translator (google translator, right?) messed everything reeeaaly bad. So, welcome on our Wiki, i'm glad you wanna be helpful. This italian wiki project is going on pretty well (we're almost at 900 articles) but we need a hand more than it looks. In fact, the users here are pretty slow, but I can't actually blame them... they're 5 or six who are making all the job. You know what we need? Coding. As you can see, the site have a really poorly design. We have a few templates and there are a lot of things to fix. You can't write in italian, so you should not work on new articles or translate the english articles, but you can still be very helpful with the coding, so I'm really happy to meet you. Anyway, I understand english without problems, but I think I make a lot of tipos writing it, so excuse me if there are some here.-- 20:24, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, I visited your user page, it's pretty nice and colorful. Overall I'm not bad too about the Wikia code, but I'm not an expert and I don't think I would be able to create a page like you did. You could help us with the first thing you notice when you come on the site: the main page. It sucks, the design is incredible basic, looks like we put togheter five/sex templates in a row with a title on top. We don't need all the stuff that the english Wikia have like the news, the featured user, the cleanup of the month... after all, this site is not SO big. All we need for now are: the featured article, the quotes, random picture (is not like the featured picture, is just a random selection of pics), "did you know...", and the pretty much the command board as it appears on the front of the english Wiki. Do you think tou could try to do it? Again, sorry if I made some tipos...-- 20:50, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks like we share the same story about learn to coding. I guess everybody learn it that way. You can make a "Utente:RosaXIIILK/Sandbox" page and try here to work on a better homepage, altering every template. Probabily the one that need more improvements is the featured article... well, every single of them need improvement, so I would start with that one just because it's the first one in the page. Sorry for tip... oh, who cares, you understand me anyway right?-- 21:15, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) :All the main page need is to looks more beauty, so you should just make it prettier. Contact me once you've done something, because i'm not sure how the complete work should be...-- 21:29, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I found a problem trying to translate the stuff... we don't have the categories for the Command Board section. We don't need the "Featured Project" (by far), but we don't have the categories "Articoli da migliorare" (improvement), "Articoli da rileggere" (grammatic fix), "Articoli da trovare immagini" (need pictures). The expansion is included in the improvement one. You should create the categories, and make that the template re-direct them (you know how it works, right?). The templates are grammar, improvement and need picture. I tried to do it but I failed. If you find a way to make those three categories working, the Command Board template will work. Also, nice page design.-- 13:57, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, i forgot about that. I pick the first one, replace the oversized images with images that are of sufficient size.-- 18:56, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :Lol i love the way you answer me something and then answer yourself in the same post. You can find the pics with the correct size on your wiki, that's probabily the cool thing to do.-- 19:11, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) Obliviously I wasn't telling you to pick every single pic on the english wiki, that would be cruel. Just choose the ones you think would suit more... actually we have all pics from KH1, yeah... kinda lame, so choose at least 20 pics from different games. This is the list of pages that need the Grammar template (mmmmh... none, actually), this is the list of ones that need improvements (except for the talk pages called "DISCUSSIONE:"), and This is the list of pages that need pict... oh well, none here too.-- 19:27, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :About the pics, you should just get 20 random pics about different KH games from the english wiki. About the categories... actually, there are pages that need grammar and pics improvement, but they just don't have the template in the pages, so they're not re-directed at the template. You'll actually have to insert fake pages in the Command Board template in the Main page (like XXXX), until the users will find some pages and stick the template in. That's... stupid, but is the only thing we can do for now.-- 19:43, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) I asked to an user, but it will take sometime.-- 19:54, mar 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, no, keep it in the main page. You need me to translate it?-- 19:59, mar 14, 2011 (UTC)